


hold courage to your chest

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crack, Gay Disasters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: ? where the hell did u goyou’re so tiny i’ll never find you if you get lost herefuck all the way off kevinu didn’t say there’d be a Guy here? what?there’s always guys herenot hot onesgee thanks
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 34
Kudos: 508
Collections: FHS Favorite AFTG





	hold courage to your chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justadreamfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/gifts).



> i wrote this fic for the lovely and extremely patient [justadreamfox](http://twitter.com/justadreamfox) who won my twitter follower milestone giveaway a number of weeks ago!! i hope u like it and that it makes u laugh as much as i did when i was writing it <3 
> 
> text guide:  
> kevin  
>  _neil_  
>  **andrew**

_you still work at the tattoo shop?_

what? neil you saw me last sunday  
yes i still work there  
weirdo

_cool_

… why?

_oh right  
can i visit_

uh  
yeah? when would you wanna come by  
we’re not too busy today but we’re booked full tomorrow so it’ll be crowded

_oh thanks  
i’ll come by in an hour_

is there a special reason?  
neil  
i should’ve known you’d ghost me  
travel safely

* * *

** stabby gang (kevin, jean, Jeremy) **

**prickly bitch** :  
you guys know neil right?

 **depressed bitch** :  
yes

 **happy bitch** :  
yeah, i think?  
oh jean is telling me i do  
so yes

 **prickly bitch** :  
he’s coming by later  
so try not to be too weird

 **depressed bitch** :  
i’m insulted

 **happy bitch** :  
what do u mean weird

 **prickly bitch** :  
be professional

 **depressed bitch** :  
bE pROfEsSioNAl

 **happy bitch** :  
kevin what do u mean weird  
explain mister day

 **prickly bitch** :  
no flirting on the workfloor

 **depressed bitch** :  
…

 **happy bitch** :  
okaaaayyyy  
i’ll try not to suck my boyfriends dick in front of the customers

 **depressed bitch** :  
i can’t promise the same

 **prickly bitch** :  
i hate you guys

 **happy bitch** :  
but we love you sooooo much <3

* * *

_im outside_

? okay?  
come in?

_i didn’t see u  
are you in there_

yeah i’m in the back  
hang on i’ll come get you  
where did you go?  
neillllll  
why do you love clowning me so much

_sorry  
did u know there’s a bakery next door to your shop?_

i  
yes neil  
i knew that

_im getting you a donut_

what  
you don’t need to do that  
i can’t have the sugar  
or carbs  
or grease

_too late i bought it  
from a lovely lady with rainbow hair  
do you know her?_

i don’t know everyone

_she’s your neighbor_

alright fine i know *of* her

_she has tattoos_

alright i know renee  
jean tattooed her before

_neat_

you coming in then?

_oh yeah omw_

* * *

**im coming over at 5 w my design**

good afternoon andrew how wonderful that you’re making an appointment i’ll see if i have an opening in my busy schedule

**u really think i won’t just come over whenever i feel like it?  
i work next door kid**

im older than you

**okay and**

fine you can come in but i can’t just drop everything whenever you stop by

**i never asked u to, drama queen**

you started harassing my client last time i was busy

**“harassing”**

“kevin what the fuck is taking you so long bitch”

**yeah**

andrew

**? i can’t call u bitch now?**

not in front of my customers!

**don’t u guys have that bitch gc**

not. in front. of the customers.

**lame  
how’s that going btw**

what?

**the love triangle gc**

do not call it that

**im not wrong tho**

yes you are

**sure  
just admit you’re horny for both of them**

i will do no such thing and i’m deleting this message

**u can’t silence me day  
u know i’ll just say it out loud next time**

uuuuuuugh  
damn it andrew  
i do know that  
so just leave it, alright?

**fine  
pining coward  
so, at 5?**

i suppose i can’t stop you

**nope**

see you then

* * *

? where the hell did u go  
you’re so tiny i’ll never find you if you get lost here

**fuck all the way off kevin  
u didn’t say there’d be a Guy here**

? what?  
there’s always guys here

**not hot ones**

gee thanks

**no fishing for compliments i am in Distress**

i seriously don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about andrew

**the Guy**

stop capitalizing guy like it’ll make things clearer

**?? are you STUPID the literal only guy who isn’t usually in your fucking shop, the HOT ONE**

neil?

**neil…**

are you actually hiding where the fuck are you

**bathroom  
what is he so pretty for**

neil?

**yES fuckign NEIL you absolute IMBECILE**

wow horny AND rude i wonder why i haven’t blocked you yet

**im not horny  
my eyes are**

your eyes are horny?

**yes  
keep up**

are you gonna come out of the bathroom so i can introduce you two?

**nO  
maybe  
yeah hang on**

* * *

_so that was weird_

which part

_fair  
you know you have a very comfy sofa_

i do know that  
what was weird neil

_right underneath the window, but the sunlight isn’t too glaring, it was nice_

thank you for the couch compliments  
what was weird neil

_oh  
who was that blond guy?_

i literally introduced you to him  
andrew

_yeah thanks kevin i understood that part  
who is he tho_

he’s my best friend

_besides me?_

yes besides you

_and jean?_

…yes

_and jeremy?_

okay i can have multiple best friends what are you the friend police

_lol_

oh my god never say that again

_lmao_

you hurt me  
your oldest friend

_that’s right grandpa_

oy you little shit

_how come i’ve never heard of him?_

uhh  
i mean we became friends in high school so  
we weren’t really in touch back then

_okay  
so what does he do?_

? why didn’t you ask him that earlier?

_idk  
got distracted_

christ

_? what_

i hope im wrong about this

_about what?_

why does the universe hate me

_i could write you a list_

god you two are perfect for each other

_? who?_

nvm

_so?_

huh

_what does he do? andrew_

oh  
he’s a baker  
he owns the bakery next door actually  
him and renee both do

_ohhhh_

no  
no ohhhhs  
what does that mean

_? nothing kevin chill  
gonna go for a run catch u later!_

okay bye be SAFE

* * *

**kevin**

oh no

**what? i said your name**

you said my first name without swearing  
that’s alarming

**so hypothetically**

i repeat: oh no

**h y p o t h e t i c a l l y**

did that take you long to type

**fuck OFF  
HYPOTHETICALLY**

yes andrew

**tell me about neil**

i  
where did the hypothetical part even come in

**my god kevin i will fucking throttle you**

why do you want to know about neil

**he’s interesting**

wow you know that from staring at him for ten minutes

**fuck you it was not ten minutes**

no sorry i forgot the fifteen minutes before when you were in the bathroom panicking

**do not try me day i have ammo**

ohh im *so scared*

**i have jean and jeremy’s numbers and i’m not afraid to use them**

what do you want to know

**i mean  
is he into guys?**

? i don’t fucking know

**has he dated a guy? that you know of?**

i haven’t seen him date anyone, i wouldn’t know tbh

**you’re so helpful**

ask me something i’d know then, fuck you andrew  
or ask him yourself  
oh wait you can’t do that  
because you didn’t ask his number  
in fact

**be careful day**

all you said was ‘sup’  
and then you turned so fucking red  
and suddenly “had to leave”

**fuck off i did have to go actually**

uhu

**when’s he coming back**

alright stalker

**k EVIN**

you want me to ask him?

**nO  
yes but be subtle**

* * *

i can see you’re online so i’m assuming you’re alive and well after your run

_yes papa day i am alive_

why was that necessary

_:)_

my god that’s gross

_:(  
did u need sth?_

yeah actually  
did you like your visit to the shop?

_uh  
sure?  
it looks nice  
clean  
very good couch, 10/10  
staff leaves something to be desired but the couch really does make up for it_

okay smartass  
how’s writing going

_uh same way it’s always going  
it isn’t  
i love to Suffer_

so… would a change in scenery help?  
i’ve seen your apartment  
that doesn’t look like a happy light place to write

_i write thrillers_

you just said you weren’t writing

_don’t you dare use my own words against me_

so? what do you think?

_about?_

…neil  
a change of scenery

_like where?_

i happen to know an excellent couch

_*gasp*_

* * *

i just saved your little gay life

**?**

you’ll see

**i literally can’t stand you  
eXPLAIN**

come over

**is this a booty call?  
aren’t u like in love with 2 people already  
i am not just a piece of meat kevin**

are you done

**yeah what’s up**

come over

**alright but jsyk i don’t have lube with me**

i ahte you

**ahte**

fucking fINE stay there and miss out then, gremlin

* * *

_i don’t feel like moving from this couch to look for where you are  
that andrew guy from yesterday is standing in front of the window  
he’s blocking my cosy sunlight  
he messed up my writing groove  
it doesn’t look like he’s coming in  
i’m fairly sure he hasn’t moved in like an entire minute  
not even to blink  
shit he’s looking at me  
kevin where the fuck are you_

* * *

**he’s HERE??  
kEVIN  
ANSWER ME FUCKTARD  
shit he saw me looking at him  
wait hang on i have an idea**

* * *

** stabby gang (kevin, jean, Jeremy) **

**happy bitch:  
**kev i know you’re with a client but a gay disaster is happening right in front of me  
i’ve never been so entertained

 **depressed bitch:**  
this is true  
it’s extremely entertaining

 **happy bitch:**  
i’ve never seen jean smile this long before  
babe are your cheeks cramping

 **depressed bitch:**  
a little  
it’s worth it

 **prickly bitch** :  
im cleaning my station what’s happening

 **happy bitch:  
**KEVIN  
it’s glorious

 **prickly bitch:  
**is someone gonna explain  
do i need to come out there

 **depressed bitch** :  
no im filming it

 **happy bitch** :  
i LOVE YOU

 **prickly bitch:  
**somebody tell me what the happ is fuckening

 **happy bitch:  
**okay so  
neil’s been happily working and napping on the couch all day right  
he looked very peaceful  
a sweet baby  
but like  
ten minutes ago  
andrew stomped in here  
holding a box of baked goods (thanks andrew)  
ignored my cheerful good morning (fuck u andrew)  
walked over to neil and just stuck out the box  
then he blushed and opened the box  
bc neil just stared at him  
kept staring  
then told him and i quote  
“no thank you”  
and i swear  
andrews brain just shortcircuited

 **prickly bitch:  
**uh oh  
you’re right that’s hysterical  
send me the vid later pls jean

 **happy bitch:  
**jeans says ‘ofc babe’

 **prickly bitch:  
**did u need to add the babe part

 **happy bitch:  
**jean says ‘yes’

 **prickly bitch:  
**so what’s happening now  
don’t leave me hanging  
guys?

 **happy bitch:  
**right sorry  
i was stealing the baked goodies  
andrew just let me?  
didn’t even blink  
so if u want  
there’s pastry out here

 **prickly bitch:  
**less pastry and more disaster updates

 **happy bitch:  
**ooh so demanding ;)

 **prickly bitch:  
**remind me where the leave chat option is

 **depressed bitch:**  
aight im back it got boring  
neil smiled at andrew  
he whimpered  
I have it on video dw  
and then he ran off again

 **prickly bitch:**  
god these pining idiots

 **happy bitch:**  
ha haa…

 **depressed bitch:**  
yes it’s amazing how much people can miss signs that are right in front of them  
staring them in the face every day

 **prickly bitch:**  
alright easy they met like 3 days ago

 **depressed bitch:**  
…………. okay

 **prickly bitch:**  
?  
anyway are there any donuts left

 **depressed bitch:  
**I will eat them all  
out of spite

 **prickly bitch:**  
jeremy?

 **happy bitch:  
**saved u one babe

 **prickly bitch:**  
*sigh*  
thanks jer

* * *

****

**_Kevin created a new group chat.  
Kevin added Neil and Andrew._ **

i don’t have the patience to watch you clown around each other for weeks  
figure it out yourselves

**_Kevin left the chat._ **

_uh_

**im going to kill him**

_uh  
hi  
should we encrypt this chat before discussing murder?_

**sjhkgbhk  
hello**

_did u drop your phone_

**…no**

_im neil_

**yeah i know  
i mean  
hi neil**

_hi  
and u are?_

**are u kidding  
i can’t tell**

_nah dude im just fucking with u_

**jesus fuck  
don’t call me dude**

_bro?_

**that’s worse  
my brother calls me that  
against my will btw  
the only thing worse is when my cousin calls me cuz’  
and i can’t even beat him up cause he lives in germany**

_funky_

**i…guess?**

_do u know why kevin did this?_

**uh  
do you**

_did you just feed me back my own question_

**no**

_so you do know?_

**i have a vague idea**

_can u tell me?_

**i could**

_are u gonna?_

**no**

_boo  
why not?_

**what will you give me for it**

_? nothing? it’s just a question i can live without knowing_

**okay**

_alright fine tell meee_

**stick around and find out**

_you fucking conned me  
i respect that  
you’re strange_

**that a bad thing?**

_no  
i like it_

**shtrgsr**

_phone drop again?_

**shut up**

* * *

**how often do you fall asleep on that couch**

_depends_

**on what?**

_how often have u seen me asleep on that couch_

**….  
not the point**

_well  
it’s a nice couch_

**don’t you have a bed?**

_the couch is much better than my bed_

**okay**

_im serious  
my mattress is a lumpy sack of shit compared to that couch  
and jeremy brought over blankets last week so it’s even comfier now  
seriously  
can’t think of a single thing i’d do in my bed now that that couch is in my life_

**well  
i--  
hm  
okay we can stop discussing your bed now**

_did u just short circuit_

**is that a short joke**

_well  
not intentionally  
but i’ll take that credit_

**you’re barely taller than me**

_u see the keyword there don’t you  
u admit i am indeed taller_

**i wear combat boots**

_yes i’ve seen them  
they’re very nice_

**i could kick your hey hang on  
you like them?**

_well yeah_

**oh**

_oh?  
andrew?_

**yeah?**

_what just happened_

**idk what you’re talking about**

_you  
okay_

* * *

**so do you not eat sweet stuff or what**

_good afternoon andrew  
i thought that was you glaring at the window earlier_

**shut up you saw nothing**

_sure  
i must have imagined you there_

**yes  
that’s what happened**

_if it helps, all the treats you drop by look delicious  
nice craftmanship and all that  
im sure they do wonders on pinterest_

**you shut your mouth  
and they do  
renee manages our accounts  
it brings in a lot of trafic if you must know**

_im glad  
i wasn’t actually kidding if you were wondering_

**oh**

_they do look nice  
i just can’t really have any_

**for health reasons?**

_oh no i just  
you know  
hate the taste_

**wow**

_yeah_

**guess i’ll stop bringing in pastries**

_what about the others?_

**i wasn’t bringing them for them**

_why not?_

**they can come next door and pay  
what do i care**

_okay  
you’ll still come over?_

**uh  
yeah i guess  
you  
why do you ask**

_idk  
i like when you stop by_

**okay**

* * *

_you didn’t come in today_

**well  
yeah  
i don’t do that every day**

_you kinda do  
well, did  
cause you didn’t today_

**what did you miss me or something**

_sure_

**the shop was busy**

_you don’t have to explain_

**you can come by you know**

_i can?_

**i mean, idk why you’d want to with your firm hatred towards sweet stuff but  
i could show you around**

_i don’t hate you though_

**neil**

_yeah?_

**visit the bakery tomorrow**

_okay_

**i’ll tell renee to let you through to the back**

_is that where the magic happens?_

**i can’t tell if you’re doing this on purpose**

_doing what on purpose?_

**who did i murder in a past life to deserve this suffering**

_is this a pop culture reference im not getting  
im so confused_

**honestly same neil**

_alright  
i’ll see u tomorrow?_

**yep  
see you then**

* * *

**kevin**

oh god what now

**im having a gay panic**

didn’t you already have one of those  
like eight years ago  
i was there  
didn’t we move past the panic point?

**we never move past the panic kevin  
especially when pretty boys are involved**

*long suffering sigh*  
alright tell me what’s wrong

**neil is coming over today**

to your apartment?  
wow you move fast

**no you big blubbering idiot  
to the bakery**

alright rude  
i can easily not listen to you  
and go hang with my much better friends

**no need to get bitchy**

andrew i Will Leave

**fINE**

why are you panicking  
aren’t you like constantly in my shop creeping on him

**i am not “”creeping””  
i am looking at the art  
and sometimes i look away from neil fine you know why im there  
to be fair he did ask me to come by**

oh?

**alright he said he liked it when i was there**

OH?

**kevin istfg what does ‘OH?’ mean**

nothing  
it’s just that  
neil is very straight forward  
he says stuff the way he thinks them  
so if he says he likes it when you come by  
that’s exactly what he means  
no hidden agendas

**so is he  
flirting?**

i don’t know  
but if he was i don’t think neil would know either

**great  
fantastic  
so much clarity **

andrew  
i think he likes you  
don’t analyze it further than that  
just have fun

**i suppose**

you could always just talk to him about it you know  
he’s been known to not totally suck at conversations

**yeah nice try kevin  
give me advice on talking to my crush after you tell jerejean how u feel**

first of all  
don’t call them that

**they call themselves that, to be fair**

yeah i know : (

**aww**

fuck off

**second of all?**

i don’t wanna be a housewrecker

**whose house would you be wrecking, you’re in love with both of them**

nobody said they both liked me!!

**i said that  
so many times  
you refuse to believe me**

it would fuck everything up andrew

**or it would be fantastic**

the risk is too big

**you’re fucking yourself over kevin**

yeah well  
no one’s died from pining yet

**yeah well you’re fucking ambitious  
you would end up being the first**

* * *

_thanks again for the tour_

**did you get home okay?**

_yeah, im here now, on my disappointing mattress once more  
thanks for giving me the umbrella btw  
i’ll give it back next time i see u_

**nah keep it  
can’t believe you wouldn’t let me walk you home**

_we were at the bakery where you live  
that would have made no sense_

**yeah well still  
it’s a shitstorm out there**

_aww you care_

**no i don’t  
don’t gloat  
i see you typing don’t do it**

_i wasn’t doing anything  
i had fun today  
thanks andrew_

**sure  
no problem**

* * *

_andreeeewwwww  
how much longer_

**neil  
i am getting us snacks  
this is a serious endeavour  
we need the right snacks for this movie**

_but i don’t even know anything about this movie_

**yes exactly  
that’s why we need the perfect snacks for the perfect experience**

_isn’t it enough that we’re both here?  
i don’t even eat sweets_

**i’m not getting sweets  
now shut up and wait for me you gremlin  
i can’t type and hold these bags at the same time**

_other people are filing into our row  
i’m hissing at the ones that come too close to our seats just fyi  
if anyone looks at you funny when you come in, that’s why  
they all think i’m feral_

**they would be right  
on my way back now  
are you literally manspreading across our two seats**

_did you really stop in the aisle to text me that  
come sit  
andreeeewww stop laughing at me  
i heard that snort_

**shush you**

* * *

_tell your cat i love him_

**alright  
he has been told**

_did he say it back_

**no  
he said  
this is a direct quote  
‘meow’**

_an icon_

**truly**

_i like your apartment btw_

**thanks me too**

_funny_

**i try**

_it’s not what i thought it’d be_

**what did u expect**

_idk  
lots of black  
skulls  
my chemical romance posters_

**i keep all of those in the attic**

_ahh  
makes sense  
it’s very cosy  
so many blankets_

**i saw you steal one**

_HOW  
i was so careful_

**i know all of my blankets  
i can tell when one is missing**

_bOO  
im just borrowing it  
the one at the shop has gone missing and i need sth to snuggle into_

**its okay  
i wouldn’t have let you take it if it was a problem**

_oh  
i guess yeah_

**anyway what’s your apartment like then?**

_uh  
small  
cluttered  
depressing  
why do you think im never there_

**can’t you fix it up a little?  
i could help **

_you wanna help me redecorate my apartment?_

**i do have excellent blanket knowledge**

_that is true_

**and besides, after all this talk, i finally wanna be introduced to this mattress of doom  
see if it’s really as horrible as you keep claiming it to be**

_you want to get introduced to my mattress?_

**when you say it like that**

_yes?_

**nothing**

* * *

_kevin help me out here_

will i regret this

_i don’t know that_

yeah i don’t know why i asked tbh  
alright  
go for it

_okay  
what does it mean when someone says they want to see your mattress_

well  
hmm  
okay

_i mean i know what i think it means_

yes?

_but i’ve been wrong in the past  
and that was very awkward to come back from_

well what do you think it means  
im assuming andrew said this

_yes correct_

continue

_i think it could mean he wants sex_

alright  
are you sure that’s what he meant?

_but if that’s true_

which you don’t know for sure

_which i don’t know for sure  
i don’t think i like that_

that he’s into you?

_no  
i’m fine with that part  
very fine  
if that’s what’s happening  
the fact that he wants sex_

have you asked him what he meant?

_it was in a sort of jokey way  
so we both brushed it off i guess_

right  
i don’t know what he said  
so i can’t tell you what he meant by it  
but i can see it’s been bothering you

_kind of_

so, i mean, i’d say just ask him  
you’re not gonna know until you ask him upfront what he wants, right?

_…..i guess_

you’re normally never this nervous

_shut up_

so  
you like him?

_idk?  
maybe?  
how do u even tell_

what have you two been doing together?

_uh  
let’s see  
he took me to the bakery and we baked together  
he gave me his sweater when mine was covered in flour  
sometimes we go on walks in the park and give cake scraps to the ducks and birds  
last week we went to the aquarium  
he bought me an octopus keychain  
its so cute kevin  
so then i bought him a tiny hammerhead shark plushie  
cause it reminded me of him_

alright  
let me get this straight

_lol_

lol  
neil you’ve been going on dates

_what_

i think you’re dating andrew

_no im not_

i think you are

_im pretty sure i would know if i was_

neil honey i really doubt you would

_im frowning at my phone fyi_

im sure you are  
i think you need to talk to andrew  
cause i think andrew thinks you’re dating  
and if you don’t want to, he deserves to know

_kevin im so confused  
we’ve just been hanging out??  
we do all the same stuff you and jeremy and jean do?_

neil  
im in love with those two

_WHAT_

for like two years now

_HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT_

neil focus you don’t even know you’re dating andrew  
so if you think you two are acting like me towards them….

_and them towards you_

what?

_well…  
sometimes andrew looks at me like i see jean looking at you  
i just didn’t know what it meant?  
or andrew bites his lip when he’s trying not to laugh at my bad jokes  
you know jeremy does that with you right_

you’re bullshitting me now

_you tell me!! if you say me and andrew are the same as you with jeremy and jean…  
what does that mean then huh?_

my head hurts

_same_

right  
we should be functional adults for once

_how the hell do we do that_

we go talk to the people involved  
and clear this out  
no more misunderstandings

_that sounds like a terrible idea_

agreed  
so you need to talk to andrew  
ask him if he likes you the way you like him  
and maybe tell him you don’t want sex

_i don’t not want sex  
i think  
i don’t know_

talk to him about it  
i know the guy  
he’s pretty decent

_alright  
but if i have to go through the horrifying ordeal of being known  
so must you_

uh

_talk to jeremy and jean  
ask them how they feel about you  
tell them how you feel_

what if you’re wrong and they don’t like me back

_then you talk it out  
sure it might be awkward  
but you’re all adults  
you’re best friends, no?  
you’ll get past it, i’m sure  
i’ve gotten to know them over the past couple weeks  
they’re pretty decent_

touché

_see, u can already impress jean with your vast knowledge of the french language_

ass

_< 3_

* * *

**you’re not in the shop?**

_nah im sleeping_

**on that mattress?**

_i stayed up all night  
finally got so exhausted even that lump of shit couldn’t keep me awake  
why do u ask_

**im getting a new piece done today  
thought i might see you here**

_sorry :(_

**how come u didn’t sleep?**

_bad brain_

**ah**

_or not bad  
just  
confusing_

**wanna talk about it?**

_aren’t you getting tattooed?_

**it’s on my thigh, i can still type  
i could use the distraction**

_i—  
on your thigh_

**yes?**

_what’s the  
oops sorry  
accidentally pressed send  
what’s the piece_

**it’s a knife  
surrounded by flowers  
cause im edgy**

_that’s  
sounds really cool_

**i could show you when it’s done**

_eggqeqes_

**you okay?**

_sorry i think i just choked on something  
and then i dropped my phone  
you wanna  
show me?_

**yeah, kevin’s doing it  
i know i shit on him a lot but he’s a really talented artist  
i mean they all are but i get most of my pieces done by kevin**

_right yeah, i’ve seen the portfolios in the shop_

**you never thought about getting one?**

_what, a tattoo?_

**yeah**

_i do have one_

**you what**

_i have one_

**what the  
where**

_it’s like  
on my ribcage_

**ouch**

_i guess yeah_

**isn’t that the most painful spot?**

_it wasn’t too bad  
not the worst pain of my life  
besides that just means any other tattoo i might get is gonna hurt less_

**a weird but valid way of thinking about it i guess  
so what’s the tattoo**

_it’s a fox  
not lifelike, more geometrical i suppose_

**did kevin do it?**

_yeah actually  
how did u know?_

**i think i’ve seen it in his portfolio  
the secret one he keeps at his place  
not the ones in the shop  
it’s like his shrine to his own work**

_and you remembered it?_

**i’ve got an eidetic memory**

_alright show off  
so if you’ve seen mine that means i can see yours_

**sure  
but i wouldn’t mind seeing yours irl either**

_maybe yeah_

**u don’t have to if u don’t want to**

_we’ll see_

**kevin’s being annoying about tattoo manners  
i’ll talk to u later x**

* * *

** stabby gang (kevin, jean, Jeremy) **

**prickly bitch:  
**so hypothetically

 **happy bitch:  
**oh?  
what’s this?

 **prickly bitch:  
**imagine there’s a couple of friends

 **depressed bitch:**  
*hesitantly drops everything*

 **happy bitch** :  
tell me more about these couple of friends

 **prickly bitch:  
**and say two of them are dating

 **happy bitch:  
**oh my god

 **depressed bitch:  
**jer shush i wanna hear this

 **happy bitch:  
**is it finally happening

 **prickly bitch:  
**and the third friend  
like  
is jealous  
of both of them

 **happy bitch:  
**i am vibrating at an alarming speed

 **depressed bitch:  
**jeremy istg let him speak  
we’ve earned this

 **prickly bitch:  
**but this third friend is very oblivious to his surroundings

 **depressed bitch:  
**he sure is

 **happy bitch:  
**i thought we weren’t interrupting

 **depressed bitch:  
**he’s not reading this anyway  
look he’s still typing

 **prickly bitch:  
**and his other friends tell him that this couple is interested in him  
and he’s just being an idiot

 **happy bitch:  
**im sqealing and im not sorry

 **depressed bitch:  
**my poor eardrums

 **prickly bitch:  
**but this guy is afraid to actually do anything about it  
bc if he’s wrong it could ruin their whole friendship

 **happy bitch:  
**oh kevin

 **prickly bitch:  
**what would you advise him to do  
hypothetically

 **happy bitch:  
**now im sad what the hell

 **depressed bitch:  
**kevin  
are you listening?

 **prickly bitch:  
**yeah

 **depressed bitch:  
**i would tell this third friend  
that he should take a chance on love  
bc it’s very likely it’s been waiting for him this whole time

 **happy bitch:  
**why am i crying

 **prickly bitch:  
**this whole time?

 **depressed bitch:  
**two years, right?

 **prickly bitch:  
**fuck

 **happy bitch:  
**shit i can’t even read my screen anymore  
my vision’s blurry

 **depressed bitch:  
**kevin where are you rn

 **prickly bitch:  
**hiding  
in the storage room

 **depressed bitch:  
**you gonna come out here so we can kiss you stupid or should we come find you

 **prickly bitch:  
**im too scared to move  
i can’t believe this is happening

 **depressed bitch:  
**we’re coming  
im bringing jer he just dropped his phone

 **prickly bitch:  
**okay  
god fuck im sorry  
im srehqrge

* * *

_fun fact  
i walked in on a make out session today_

**huh?  
at the shop?**

_yepp  
funner fact  
it was three people_

**what**

_yes_

**kevin that crazy son of a bitch  
he finally did it  
also what the hell  
in the middle of the shop?**

_yes that was kind of disturbing  
they didn’t even stop when they saw me  
i don’t think i’ll be crashing on their couch every day like i used to  
if that’s what’s waiting for me_

**i mean  
i have a couch  
or wait no if it’s for writing  
you could come sit in the bakery  
hang out or whatever**

_i—  
i remember your couch  
and all of the blankets_

**u wanna come by tonight and see it again?  
make sure it’s up to your standards?**

_hey andrew_

**yeah?**

_can i ask you a dumb question_

**obviously**

_don’t get mad?_

**why would i get mad  
don’t stress me out like this  
just ask me**

_do u want to date me?_

**uh**

_did i ruin it_

**hang on  
im buffering**

_what  
what does that mean  
andrew?_

**neil  
i was under the impression we were dating**

_oh_

**is that not what you want?  
are we not dating?**

_no no_

**oh**

_NO  
HANG ON  
YES IS WHAT I MEAN_

**what**

_i do want to date you_

**oh**

_yes oh  
good oh  
i just didn’t know that’s  
you know  
what we were doing_

**ah  
i could see how you got confused when we went on all those dates**

_i know you’re mocking me  
i really didn’t realize_

**im not trying to mock u  
im just wondering where i went wrong  
i mean i figured u just wanted to take things slow**

_that’s  
really thoughtful_

**didn’t really think you’d like it if i did the whole arm stretch behind u at the movies thing**

_knowing me i would have thought it was a friendly hug_

**i don’t hug**

_right  
see i still would have thought that  
any possibility before you actually liking me_

**so let’s just be clear here  
i like you**

_oh good  
nice  
swell  
fantastic_

**neil**

_right  
i like you too_

**sweet**

_very_

**what are we gonna do about it**

_is this a trick question_

**just checking neil**

_we are going to_

**uhu**

_date?_

**yes nice job**

_yay  
when?_

**where are you right now?**

_well  
outside the shop  
trying to scrub my brain from the threeway kiss i had to witness_

**come to the bakery**

_to make out?_

**i don’t like terrifying my customers with PDA**

_you like to terrify them with your evil death glare_

**correct  
you can come keep me company  
it won’t be awkward**

_promise?_

**i promise  
and when we close up shop  
we can go upstairs  
you can snuggle into a blanket of your choosing**

_excellent_

**and we can see what else happens  
no pressure**

_you’re a big softie aren’t you_

**don’t go telling anybody  
it’s a secret**

_your secret’s safe with me  
if i can steal another blanket_

**if i can redecorate your place  
and buy you a new mattress**

_if i can rename your cat_

**there’s nothing wrong with my cat’s name**

_he should be called Sir Fat Cat McCatterson_

**what the hell is wrong with you**

_so many things  
let’s also figure out a plan to traumatize kevin_

**how long before you’re here  
ive suddenly change my mind  
we can sneak in a little PDA im sure**

_on my way_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me here or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
